Wherever You Are (repost)
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: Namanya Zi Tao, ia berjanji untuk bertemu Yi Fan di Busan tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi sampai saat ini tetap tak bertemu gadis itu, dan Yi Fan bertekad untuk menemukan keberadaan Zi Tao. TaoRis GS!


Aku mencarimu. Kemanapun kau pergi aku selalu mencarimu. Kau ada dimana sayangku?

**WHEREVER YOU ARE**

Author : Roxanne Jung

Genre : Hurt/Comfort; Romance; OOC; etc.

Length : One Shoot

Rated : T

Cast :** Huang Zi Tao**; Wu Yi Fan; etc.

Disclaimer : Roxanne Jung©2014 – This is a work pure fiction. Idol characters all belowing their parents and God. I dont own anything, but the storyline and plots are mine.

PS : Typo itu manusiawi sayang~

**-WHEREVER YOU ARE-**

Kami saling berkenalan disalah satu seminar yang diadakan di Seoul sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku dikirim sebagai perwakilan dari kantor dan ia pun begitu. Awalnya kami hanya sekedar saling sapa, bertukar nomor handphone dan pin bbm lalu berlanjut ke acara menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama. Semua berjalan begitu saja tanpa ada rencana apapun. Hingga sampai suatu hari salah satu diantara mereka menghilang entah kemana. Dan itu menyebabkan salah satu diantara mereka kebingungan kemanakah ia gerangan.

Satu bulan berlalu, dua bulan berlalu tapi tetap saja seperti itu. Sampai dibulan ketiga ia tetap tak menemukan jejak dimana dirinya. Karena tak tau harus mencarinya dari mana, ia memulai dari perusahaan tempat sang teman seminarnya bekerja. Dan disinilah ia berdiri dihadapan resepsionis yang masih melemparkan senyum tipisnya.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi di perusahaan ini tidak ada yang bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mungkin anda salah orang atau salah perusahaan." Jawab sang resepsionis yang bername tag Lee Taemin itu.

Sang pria tampan berbalut kemeja biru lembut mendesah pelan. "Tidak bisa di check sekali lagi?"

"Tuan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya saya check, dan memang tidak ada di daftar karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan ini." Jawab Taemin masih dengan senyum tipis yang tak luntur dari bibirnya.

Yi Fan atau yang lengkapnya bernama Wu Yi Fan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia merasa bingung harus kemana lagi mencari jejak si gadis bermata panda. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih kepada gadis resepsionis manis itu, Yi Fan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, bahunya ditepuk ringan dari arah belakang.

"Yi Fan," panggil suara yang ia ketahui di miliki oleh seorang pria bernama Kim Jongdae.

"Chen," seru Yi Fan tak percaya. Spontan ia memeluk kawan lamanya saat di Beijing dahulu. "Apa kabarmu?"

Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen tersenyum tipis kearah Yi Fan. "Aku baik. Bagaiman denganmu?" jawabnya seraya melepas pelukan Yi Fan dan memperrhatikan sosok kawan lamanya. "Kau makin tampan saja Naga bodoh."

Yi Fan menampilkan senyum yang tak mencapai matanya. "Not bad. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku bekerja disini Bung. Hei bagaimana jika kita minum kopi sebentar." Ajak Chen seraya mengarahkan Yi Fan kesalah satu Coffee Shop yang ada di dekat gedung berlantai dua puluh dua itu. "Ku traktir satu gelas americano untukmu."

"Tawaran yang menggiurkan, kebetulan ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu juga."

"Ohya, tentang apa?"

"Huang Zi Tao."

"Tao?" ucap Chen dengan nada yang penuh kekagetan seolah – olah ia baru saja melihat matahari terbit dari utara. "Dari mana kau mengenalnya?"

"Akan ku ceritakan lengkap, tapi janji padaku, beri tau aku kemana ia tiga bulan ini."

**-WHEREVER YOU ARE-**

Matanya yang setajam elang itu menatap kearah hamparan gedung – gedung pencakar langit demgan tatapan kosong. Sesekali ia menghela nafas keras – keras seola – olah itu dapat membuat beban di hatinya hilang. Dan sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Tangannya terulur menyentuh smartphone hitamnya. Ia pandangi gambar yang menjadi wallpaper di sana. Dua sosok anak keturunan adam dan hawa yang tengah tertawa lebar. Dan ia merindukan sosok gadis di dalam foto itu.

"Zi Tao, kau dimana?" bisiknya pada angin berharap sang angin memberi tau jawabannya.

Ia teringat lagi akan percakapannya dengan Chen bebebrapa jam yang lalu. Dan ia harus bisa menemui Oh Sehun, tunangan dari gadis cantik bermata panda itu untuk tau dimana keberadaaan sang panda cantik itu.

**Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya...**

Chen menyesap pelan gelas dari espresso miliknya. Ia menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sejujurnya ia gatal ingin memberi tau dimana Zi Tao berada saat ini tapi satu – satunya informasi yang paling baru yang ia bisa dapatkan adalah rencana pernikahan Zi Tao yang batal dilaksanakan. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Zi Tao, Yi Fan?"

Yi Fan mendesah pelan, ia menatap Chen dengan tatapan menerawang. "Kami bertemu sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu di sebuah seminar, karena kami sering bertemu di seminar, kami menjadi dekat. Dan yeah tiga bulan ini ia mendadak hilang begitu saja. Kau pasti tau sesuatu tentang keadaannya bukan?"

"Zi Tao dulu teman sekantorku, dan yeah dia menghilang sejak ada tugas seminar ke Busan tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Zi Tao pergi ke Busan tiga bulan yang lalu?" tanya Yi Fan tak bisa menutupi wajah terkejutnya.

Chen mengangguk mantap. "Ya dia pergi ke Busan tiga bulan yang lalu. Kenapa?"

"Dia tak pernah datang Chen." Jawab Yi Fan nyaris tak terdengar. "Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

"Mungkin," Chen ragu dengan jawabannya. Karena ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Dan sejak itu Zi Tao tak pernah terlihat lagi. Semua data di kantor yang berhubungan dengan Zi Tao di hapus begtu saja. Keluarganyapun pindah entah kemana." Chen tentunya dengan mudahnya bisa memberikan informasi ini karena ia dan Zi Tao sudah saling mengenal empat tahun lamanya.

Yi Fan memejamkan matanya. Ia semakin takut tak dapat menemukan gadis itu. Dan perkataan Chen tadi menjawab pertanyaannya kenapa resepsionis yang ia temui tadi tak dapat menemukan data Zi Tao. Kenapa sesulit ini untuk menemukannya?

"Yang aku tau harusnya Zi Tao menikah dengan tunangannya sekitar sebulan yang lalu tapi dibatalkan." Lanjut Chen hati – hati.

"Zi Tao akan menikah?"

Chen menatap wajah Yi Fan yang tampak sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dapatkan. "Kau tak tau? Di bertunangan dengan Oh Sehun, mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Sehun."

Yi Fan menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi yang ia tempati. "Aku tau ia memiliki tunangan. Tapi aku tak tau ia akan segera menikah." Ucap Yi Fan cukup pelan.

Tepukan ringan diterima Yi Fan dibahunya. "Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Zi Tao, tapi jika kau ingin menemui Zi Tao, ku sarankan kau bertanya pada Sehun."

Yi Fan menatap kartu nama yang di letakan Chen di atas meja. Kartu nama atas nama Oh Sehun, tunangan dari Huang Zi Tao.

"Ohya, ngomong - ngomong kapan kau dan Yi Xing akan menyusulku dengan Xiumin huh?"

"Ah, aku ya-"

**-WHEREVER YOU ARE-**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Chen sekitar dua hari yang lalu, Yi Fan baru bisa menemui Sehun di kamis siang ini. Tapi ia tak hanya bertemu dengan Sehun saat ini. Dia juga bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin, kawan dari Sehun. Dan disinilah mereka bertiga duduk berhadapan mengelilingi satu meja bundar disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari kantor Sehun. Setelah saling berbasa – basi sedikit, dan ternyata di ketahui Sehun adalah seorang pengacara, Yi Fan mulai menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya untuk menemui dirinya.

Yi Fan menatap Sehun sedikit ragu, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengatakan apa maksud dan tujuannya ingin menemui pria berkulit albino itu. "Aku langsung saja ke maksud dan tujuanku mengundangkalian semua makan siabg bersama disini. Aku ingin tau, keberadaan daru Huang Zi Tao." Ucapnya hati – hati.

Sontak tubuh ketiga pria lain di meja itu menegang. Terutama Sehun. Ia menunjukkan sikap waspada yang sangat terlihat.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Zi Tao? Kau tau bukan aku tunangannya?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada yang penuh intimidasi. Dan Yi Fan sendiri tak mungkin merasa gentar dengan nada itu. "Kau siapa huh?"

"Aku Wu Yi Fan, aku hanya ingin tau dimana Zi Tao saat ini. Hanya itu." Jawabnya mantap.

"Wu," bisik Sehun penuh rasa kebencian. "Apa kau Kris Wu?"

Yi Fan terdiam sejenak, haruskah ia memberit tau nama Inggris-nya. "Ya, aku Kris Wu memang-"

"BEDEBAH! STAY AWAY FROM ZI TAO JERK!" teriak Sehun tiba – tiba sebelum Yi Fan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dan tak lupa ia menarik kencang kerah kemeja Yi Fan hingga ria blasteran itu juga ikut bediri dibuatnya. Tak cukup sampai di sana, Sehun melayangkan satu bogem mentah di pipi kanan Yi Fan.

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat hingga Chanyeol dan Jongin tak bisa mencegah pukulan Sehun ke pipi Yi Fan. Dan sontak kejadian itu membuat para pengunjung cafe yang ada disana melihat semua kearah mereka berempat. Sehun ditarik menjauh dari Yi Fan oleh Jongin. Sementara Chanyeol membantu Yi Fan berdiri karena terjatuh tersungkur oleh pukulan Sehun. Sebenarnya bisa saja Yi Fan membalas pukulan dari Sehun tapi di sini ia sangat membutuhkan informasi keberadaan di mana Zi Tao jadi ia memilih mengalah saja.

"Gara – gara kau hah! Gara – gara kau aku dan Zi Tao batal menikah! Brengsek kau! Lepaskan aku Jongin! Biar ku beri pelajaran pada pria brengsek itu!" teriak Sehun seraya meronta melepaskan diri dari kukungan Jongin. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga pula Jongin menarik Sehun menuju pintu keluar dan pergi. "Gara – gara kau Zi Tao membatalkan pernikahan kami! Brengsek kau Wu Yi Fan!"

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di samping Yi Fan menatap pria di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan sedikit was – was. "Kau tak apa – apa?"

"I'm okay," ucap Yi Fan pelan, ia menggerakkan rahangnya. Sedikit rasa khas darah terkecap oleh lidahnya. Mungkin bibir sebelah kanannya sedikit terluka oleh pukulan Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia tampak menimbang – nimbang haruska ia memberi tau dimana keberadaan Zi Tao pada pria dihadapannya ini. "Kenapa kau mencari Zi Tao?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja bagaimana keadaanya saat ini." Jawab Yi Fan lugas.

"Kau yakin? Bukan karena kau merindukannya? Kau hanya ingin tau kabarnya saja?"

Yi Fan mengangguk pasti.

"Bukan karena kau mencintainya?"

Yi Fan terdiam sesaat. Mungkinkah ia mencintai Zi Tao? Lalu bagaimana ia dan Yi Xing? Hubungan mereka. Bukankah ia mencintai Yi Xing?

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum, ia mengeluarkan pena dari saku jas mahalnya dan menulis sesuatu di atas tisu yang ada di meja itu. "Alamat Zi Tao saat ini. Good luck," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan selembar tisu itu pada Yi Fan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yi Fan pelan.

"Anggap saja bayaran atas pukulan dari Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol seraya berjalan meninggalkan Yi Fan sendirian.

Matanya menatap tisu pemberian Chanyeol di tangannya. Alamat rumah Zi Tao yang baru sudah ia dapatkan sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya untuk pergi kesana? Dan Yi Xing, bagaimana dengan wanita itu?

**-WHEREVER YOU ARE-**

Sosok cantik itu berdiri diambang pintu kamar tidur di rumah Yi Fan. Matanya menangkap semua pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Yi Fan. Semuanya. Dari merapikan bebrapa potong pakaiannya, melemparkan sembarang barang yang kira – kira bisa ia bawa pergi kesana, dan sebagaiannya. Bibirnya yang tipis itu ia gigit kuat – kuat. Menahan tangis yang mungkin akan segera pecah.

"Jadi ini pilihanmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau lebih memmilih perempuan jalang itu?" suaranya mulai pecah dan meninggi.

"Kau tak berhak mengatakan bahwa Zi Tao perempuan jalang, Yi Xing." Sahut Yi Fan dengan suara rendah yang mencoba mengabaikan emosinya yang mulai terpancinng. "Dia perempuan baik – baik."

"Perempuan baik – baik? Mana ada perempuan baik – baiak yang berselingkuh dengan pria yang sudah memiliki tunangan."

"Dia bukan selingkuhanku!"

"Lalu apa hah?! Demi Tuhan Yifan, dua minggu lagi kita akan menikah!" teriak Yi Xing seraya meraih tas yang berisi pakaian Yi Fan.

Tetapi Yi Fan jauh lebih sigap, ia meraih tas itu lebih dahulu seraya menyambar cepat pasport dan tiket pesawatnya. "Like hell I care. Listen, I dont love you. Never love you. I just love her."

"Liar!" sambar Yi Xing cepat seraya menangkup wajah Yi Fan.

"Kita tidak akan pernah menikah. Maaf Xing, dari awal perjodohan ini aku memang tak pernah mencintaimu." Ucap Yi Fan seraya menyingkir dari hadapan Yi Xing. Dengan cepat dan langkah lebar ia menuju ke arah taksi yang sudah menunggunya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Ia melompat masuk kedalam kursi penumpang secepat yang ia bisa mengabaikan teriakan Yi Xing yang berulang kali memanggilnya.

Masa bodoh dengan semua urusannya di Seoul saat ini. Peduli setan dengan hubungan keluarganya dan keluarga Yi Xing kelak. Yang ia tau ia harus bertemu Zi Tao saat ini juga.

**-WHEREVER YOU ARE-**

Taksi yang ia tumpangi dari keluar pintu kedatangan luar negeri Bandara Internasional Ngurah Rai mulai memasuki daerah yang tertulis di selembar tisu yang diberikan Chanyeol. Yi Fan tak menyangka bahwa Zi Tao akan bersembunyi di Pulau Dewata yang berada di Indonesia. Roda – roda taksi mulai melambat dan akahirnya berhenti sepenuhnya di sebuah villa yang cukup besar. Setelah membayar harga argo taksi, Yi Fan langsung keluar dari mobil berwarna biru langit itu dan buru – buru memencet bel interkom yang ada di depan gerbang masuk.

"Villa keluarga Huang," sapa suara dari interkom.

Yi Fan terdiam sejenak sampai akkhirnya bersuara juga. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Huang Zi Tao."

Ada jeda sejenak disana."Nona Zi Tao sedang sakit tak bisa ditemui."

"Tolong katakan saja, Wu Yi Fan ingin bertemu. Ku mohon."

Tak sampai sepuluh menit pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Yi fan di sambut oleh seorang perempuan paruh baya yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memimbing Yi Fan kearah halaman belakang. Semakin dekat dengan temapt yang di tuju, semakin gugup pula Yi Fan di buatnya. Yi Fan bisa melihat sesosok perempuan yang sudah ia kenali sebagai Zi Tao duduk di atas kursi roda. Perasaan takut pu mulai menghinggapi Yi fan. Rasanya kedua kakinya kebas melihat keadaan Zi Tao saat ini. Kyungsoo menyentuh pundak Zi Tao pelan. Gadis itu menatap Kyungsoo dan Yi Fan dengan wajah terkejut. Bibirnya bergetar lirih menyebut nama Yi Fan.

"Yi Fan Ge," ucapnya Zi Tao tertahan wajah cantiknya berubah pilu.

Yi Fan jatuh berlutut di hadaan Zi Tao. Tangisnya pecah melihat sang gadis di atas kursi roda itu. "Ziezie," ucapnya seraya menyentuh wajah yang ia rindukan beberapa bulan ini.

Kyungsoo menatap Yi Fan dan Zi Tao pilu. "Nona Zi Tao kehilangan kedua kaki dan pendengarannya nak Yi Fan. Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat pergi ke Busan. Nak Zi Tao sering sekali menceritakan tentang dirimu. Ia sering mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanmu."

Yi Fan tak tau harus bersikap apa. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan memluk Zi Tao seerat mungkin. Bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknyapun ia tak berani memipmpikan pertemuannya dengan Zi tao akan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun sekarang Zi Tao saat ini, ia akan selalu ada untuk gadis itu. Jika Zi tao tak bisa mendengar maka ia yang akan menjadi telinga untuk Zi Tao. Dan jika gadis itu tak bisa berjalan atau pun berlari, maka ia yang akan menjadi kaki untuknya.

**-WHEREVER YOU ARE-**

**-END-**

Hehehehe maaf ya kemaren salah upload. Nah ini dah tamat. Review plis~~

Roxanne Jung,

20141115


End file.
